MLP (Cartoon) - Fun in the Crystal Castle
by QWERTTYUIIOPAMSHFGB
Summary: Lyra, Spike and Big Mac all get together to watch the season 5 premier of My Little Human, their favorite show. But just as it is about to start the power goes out, and so, with the castle all to themselves they figure out other ways to have fun... - Random Guy in the MLB Comment Section Note: Ironic cover Image is ironic


**Fun in the Crystal Castle** (Clop) by Krackdown9, a My Little Pony clopfic

* * *

Lyra, Spike and Big Mac all get together to watch the season 5 premier of My Little Human, their favorite show. But just as it is about to start the power goes out, and so, with the castle all to themselves they figure out other ways to have fun... - Random Guy in the MLB Comment Section

Talking about the newfound cutie map, all of the mane 6 were discussing if they should go on a trip to wherever the map had their cutie marks orbiting around on, except Spike, who preferred to stay at the castle to talk and argue with Big Mac about hoof ball, but was only mentioning the topic just to have Fluttershy go along with the rest of the mane 6 and prefer not to stay, because what Spike was really doing was that he was going to watch the show "My Little Human", which he found short after coming back to Equestria from the human world a second time, he discovered a liking for what he had experienced in the mirror portal, few months after being in the MLH fandom, Spike started hanging out with the very few fans in Ponyville Big Mac & Lyra. Their next meet up would be in Princess Twilight's crystal castle, however this one will be more private.

"Alright, see ya guys!" Spike and the mane 6 exchanged farewells, both parties having a delightful smile or grin.

Spike quickly ran back inside and wrote 2 letters, 1 for each of his fandom comrades Big Mac and Lyra requesting a meet up at the castle to watch the MLH premier. He hurried out to Ponyville's streets to find Ponyville's mail-mare, Derpy Hooves. A few hours after sending the mail off, Lyra arrived at the castle, slightly more punctual than Big Macintosh, who brought one barrel of cider that he paid for himself before heading to the Castle, both of the ponies were greeted by the dragon and let them inside.

"Is that cider on the house?!" Lyra said, showing her minor addiction to cider.

"Eeyup"

Spike avoided the conversation about liquor, and changed the subject.

"Are you guys ready for the premier? I know I am!" said Spike to his two guests, both of which were nodding their heads in agreement with smiles.

"It's supposed to air at 11:30 AM for our area in Equestria today from what I heard from the commercials and administrator ponies running the Discovery Apple Family channel" informed Lyra.

"I'm dying to know what it's about!" said Spike fiddling with his claws in suspense and excitement.

Big Mac on the other hoof read the synopsis for the 2 part premier, and had the urge to inform his two friends what it was about, but then considered that nopony likes spoilers. So being afraid to lose his friends, he kept quiet and agreed with Spike with an "Eeyup", 35 minutes had passed since the guests arrived, and it was now nearing 11:30 for Ponyville. The trio had prepared popcorn, filled 2 mugs with cider, cereal, and plopped several humane 6 plashes on the thrones, both official and fan made. Lyra passed the channel remote to Spike with her unicorn magic to change the cutie mark map table to a theatric TV, and just as the premier had begun, the harmonic entrance music along with the voice of Professor Sparkle was cut off and the table TV turned off. The three were dumbfounded with confusion, being let down by something so advanced. Spike was smacking his head onto his respective throne in disappointment while Lyra sat in Twilight's throne in disappointment. Big Mac only showed a frown, not showing much emotion as always.

* * *

50 minutes had passed and they lost hope in the power turning back on, all of them knew that by this time, the premier had already ended, Spike retreated back to his room and Big Mac and Lyra stayed in the throne room and had a cider drinking contest to drink away their problems. Being afraid that going outside they may hear gossip and spoilers about the premier from the fillies running around, Lyra and Big Mac stayed inside. After all, the show was intended for young fillies, not adult ponies, not mentioning a male baby dragon.

The 2 ponies were severely drunk from the cider drinking contest that Big Mac had started. Their contest had ended with a nearly empty barrel where Big Mac had 4 mugs while Lyra had 9. Both ponies had the scent indicating that they were sober, Big Mac not suffering as much as Lyra since he's drank more before, but Lyra's mind wanted to pass out right there. Lyra noticed her magic grew weak on the 5th mug, and had to use her hoof to lift the mug since magic was too much effort at that point.

"Well, today's plan is ruined, it was supposed to have the three of us do a live reaction stream on whatever we watched, do an analysis, have an endless discussion on what season 5 may be about, making theories if it'll be good or bad, because in the season 4 finale, it ended with confirming that Dis Corduroy was proven to be reformed" said Lyra, clopping her hooves together in her drunken stupor.

"Eeyup" agreed Big Mac.

"Well I'm going home, Bon Bon is probably upset at me for not being present for lunch, also since I didn't say anything about where I was going…" Lyra was packing up what she brought into her saddlebag. Lyra then walked out the door in a hurry, closing the enormous throne room door behind her.

Big Mac sneaked behind Lyra and followed a few moments later.

Lyra wandered around the castle hallways, checking each door and opening, most of which were just more hallways. Feeling lost, she traveled back to the hallway where the throne room was, and tried recalling where Spike had run off to earlier. Spike was sleeping and absolutely not tending to his guests indicating that he was not a good host. His slumber was disturbed by constant doors opening and closing, endless hoof steps on the cold crystal floor, he caught sight of Lyra opening the door to his room through the corner of his eye.

"Your still here? Why don't you go already?" said Spike, startling Lyra with his cranky tone.

"I am, I'm just trying to find this darn castle's exit, mind you." answered Lyra, with an intimidating tone.

"Oh, hahehe, sorry" Spike apologized, quickly softening his voice, "It's two lefts down this hallway your going through."

"Thanks, Spike."

"No problem."

And with that, Spike went back to his sleep, however was not able to catch sight of the large shadowy figure walking past the door to his room through the stained glass due to his enthusiasm in getting back to sleep.

As Lyra turned the corner she felt her tail being violently tugged at, the force strong enough that it started dragging her, she was about to call for help, but was shortly cut off from being hit in the head unconscious with an empty mug, letting out an incomplete cry of pain. Spike heard little on what happened, assuming that Lyra had a hard time opening the giant entrance door and shrugged it off, and drifted off once again...

Lyra woke up tied up in ropes in a laid down position beside a bed in one of the rooms she can vaguely remember peeking inside in her quest to find the exit, it looked like a guest bedroom, complete with cabinets and the bed which she was dropped next to. She can put together in her mind that it was far away from where she had been knocked out. Lyra tried using magic to untie the ropes, but could hardly pull a rope to undo a loop since she was still too sober to perform such things. Her attempts to get out were detected by the stallion she theorizes to being her captor , Big Macintosh. Frightened on thinking what such a strong stallion can do, Lyra kept her mouth shut, despite any noise she would try to make would be muffled by the cloth tied in front of her mouth.

"Ah expected some fun watching the premier, but that doesn't seem the case, ain't it? Well, ah think the next best thing to a long awaited premier is going a long time before buckin' a mare, wouldn't you agree?" said Big Mac, just straight away telling his plans to Lyra who was quickly struck with fear upon hearing the the plan.

It was intimidating for Lyra knowing that Big Mac did not talk much, and here he suddenly takes charge and completes 2 sentences before her very eyes. Or ears. Nothing to brag about, but from all the years living in Ponyville along with Big Mac, this was a first for her. Big Mac lifted Lyra up onto the bed and and loosened the rope, but not too loose so that she could kick Big Mac in the gut as he started to sexually assault her. Lyra was thrown onto the bed on an upside down position so Big Mac could view her mare hood out of the area he loosened. Lyra's mare hood had started getting wet ever since she found out about the plan, but admitted to herself that she was slightly aroused from her being pulled by the tail and back hooves. Lyra had always found herself easily aroused. Occasionally being around Bon Bon, she would find herself in need of release. These were one of those occasions, but found her position rather uncomfortable being tied up. Her train of thought was interrupted from Big Mac licking at both her pussy and tail hole.

Since Big Mac was more of a silent type, most of the grunting came from Lyra, whose coat was soaked and was soaking the cover tied to her mouth, and then the bed sheets. Lyra could hardly perform any movements being tied up. Big Mac stopped the licking and walked toward the cabinets in the room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" said Lyra, still gasping for air due to fatigue.

Big Mac withdrew a pill from the cabinet and mixed it with a mug of cider, then traveled back to Lyra to have her force drink the concoction.

"I…don't want to drink that…please" replied Lyra to what the stallion was trying to do.

In response Big Mac nudged the mug closer to her face, opening her mouth and sloppily spilling the beverage into her mouth, having a few drops splash on her mane, giving her coat and mane a strong apple scent, even blocking out the smell of arousal. The drugged cider quickly took it's effect by increasing Lyra's body temperature with a burning desire for sex. She wanted to get fucked, and clopping was close enough, but couldn't, the decision was all up to her captor.

"You know what I want to hear…" said Big Mac, teasing Lyra by licking the area around Lyra's cutie mark.

Lyra did not say anything, and instead used her energy to wiggle her ass, still facing upward toward Big Mac to tease him. The teasing did not work, and Big Mac just stared down at her, still waiting for her to beg to be fucked. A few minutes of nothing but being tied up and having precum flow out from the desire for sex not being given, and Lyra broke.

"P-please….please fuck me, already! I've been a naughty mare, and I deserve to get pounded, pleeeease! Ooooooough!" moaned Lyra, heavily exhaling and drooling.

Big Mac's ears got what they wanted and so he dove his face into Lyra's wet ass, tongue first. Lyra was gasping for air while Big Mac's face was covered with ecstasy in 10 seconds flat. Her production of precum was vastly increased by the drug. Lyra's rope prison had loosened up from the moisture in her coat and her hooves twitching from the pleasure being given. Big Mac noticed the expression on Lyra's face, and stopped.

"I honestly think your enjoying this more than me" said Big Mac, cleaning his mouth.

"…isn't that the point?" said Lyra, feeling the need to talk back and answer.

"Nope. This is supposed to sexually torture you."

"Please let me go…" Lyra begged, suddenly changing direction in order to fool him.

Lyra's sweaty face filled with disappointment as Big Macintosh let the ropes fall to the ground with one pull on one of the ends.

Lyra had to act quickly, she couldn't go out without release, additionally, it was very rare she gets to do these kinds of things with a stallion. So with fast decision-making, Lyra resorted to being submissive to Big Mac. Upon being released, Lyra stretched her hooves a bit and started clopping by herself, showing that she loved it and wanted more of it. Big Mac approached Lyra, taking her by her fore hooves, which were the ones she was using to clop, and held her down on the bed. Big Mac got on top of Lyra, their faces extremely close to their partner. Despite being so heavy, Lyra didn't mind Big Mac's weight while Big Mac had a hard time trying to avoid being poked anywhere by Lyra's horn. She felt deeply in love with Big Mac, and suddenly kissed him passionately from all the sexual tension, letting one each other's tongues take the other all in. Big Mac broke the kiss and found a telephatic communication between him and Lyra telling to "PUT IT IN!". The message was then confirmed that this was what she wanted with a nod on a naughty face. Weird…

Big Mac proceeded slowly into Lyra's insides, showing her some TLC, which can be taken as being tender love and care or thick and long cock.

"Ah! Aaa-" Lyra's orgasm moan was cut off by Big Mac locking her mouth in a kiss.

Lyra had noticed that each thrust went deeper than the last, and got to a point to where Big Mac's cock went deeper than any sexual encounter in all her life, even that one incident where she slipped on her juices that spilled on the floor and fell flat on one of her dildos, and worst part was that it was her first time clopping, and had a deep gasp upon her first penetration, which probably beat every mare in Ponyville. The two were both nearing their peak, as Lyra made louder noises until she went cross-eyed and Big Mac said "Eeyup" louder and more frequently, however they did not notice the small dragon open the door with his blanket and Rarity doll cranky about the noise interrupting his sleep.

"Hey guys the power on the table is back on after I woke up, I tested the channels for a bit an-" Spike was surprised on what he had walked in on.

The scene turned awkward when Lyra and Big Mac noticed their spectator. Shocked, Spike stayed silent, wanting to run outside and inhale plenty of fresh air, but another part of him wanted to stay and continue watching, being turned on. Despite his presence known, Big Mac ignored Spike and continued fucking Lyra, they were just about to explode, and he did not want him and his partner's hype to go to waste. Big Mac made sure both of them had finished, inside. Big Mac finished with a tired chuckle in the conquest to sign his name in ownership of Lyra's body. After finishing, both ponies' coats were drenched in a mix of both partners sweat in the form of pleasure and salivation, and only then did they tend to the little dragon watching.

"w…w..w-what was THAT?" stuttered Spike to his two fandom friends who were apparently now lovers.

The two didn't say a word, and just let Spike go on.

"You saw me, but you just kept going! Wheres your pride?!" Spike was talking quicker than he usually did, nearly sounding like he had an Irish accent. (What's Ireland in Equestria?)

The couple looked down, pretending to be ashamed for the thing that they had just done, that is until Lyra caught sight that Spike was still hard from what happened when she was looking down, and was probably just shaming them to sound like a humble and wise dragon that does the right things, but could easily be pushed to do the wrong. Lyra contemplated on what to do for a moment and formulated her plan. After all, none of the mane 6 have gotten back, and she can stay till a few hours before dark and have Bon Bon not be highly suspicious. Lyra smirked at her plans. After all, Spike still seemed to be in a bad mood, and could use some cheering up, probably still dwelling either on the premier or having a few naps interrupted. Tired, Lyra shrugged the thought off, she would try the plan when she has gotten her energy back.

"Hey! are you listening?" snapped Spike to get Lyra's attention back

"Sorry…" Big Mac said, taking full responsibility and taking the blame that he was the one to seduce Lyra.

"Where can we get cleaned up?" asked Lyra.

"Well I haven't the slightest bit of knowledge where exactly everything is in this castle, so I guess the lake outside, or the spa if you want something fancy" answered Spike.

"We'll take the lake"

"And you can come back inside to get dried up and prepare some food, surely I can find some towels, here, shampoo and soap" Spike looked through the cabinets and handed two bars of soap and a bottle of shampoo he had been given on his visit to the Crystal Empire for the Equestria Games in honor of his great service in saving their civilization, along with many other gifts.

And with that the pair of ponies walked out casually, and outside in the spring behind the castle.

Spike remembered a little too late that he had to clean up the sticky mess the two made on the bed, in case the mane 6 come back and had to rest from the trip…

Spike face clawed upon thinking what he had to do to get this job done.

Spike sighed, and got to work and said, "It isn't going to clean itself".

Spike collected all the things required for washing the bedsheets and crystal floor, starting with the bedsheets, he washed them in a bucket full of water, washing it with strawberry scented soap, then rinsed it and hung it to let it dry, while the sheets were drying, Spike travelled back to the room where "it" happened and started scrubbing the floor, making sure there were no stains of any pony's cum, but had difficulty due to getting a constant dragon boner thinking of what caused it. Spike took a break and placed the brush, mop, and bucket aside and went to his room to deal with the issue. Spike sat beside his bed basket and looked down at his penis. Spike touched his member with his claw, still erect, and started doing an up and down motion while thinking about what he had seen, pretending in his mind that he had been the one fucking Lyra, occasionally making pretend moans to stimulate release, and his motions started going quicker, his intention was to clean, so with that, Spike caught his cum into his claw, making sure he didn't stain any part of his floor, and wiped it onto a disposable cloth that he could just throw away later. Spike felt tired and drowsy, he fell hard on the floor sleeping, not finishing the job of checking and double checking the bedsheets, continue scrubbing the floor, and once again not tending to what he was going to prepare for his guests.

"Spike?" said Lyra, slowly opening the heavy door, but then later helped by Big Mac.

"Hello? Do you have any towels?" her voice echoed down the long hallway, but there was no response.

"Anypony here?" said Big Mac, who thought it was a better idea for him to speak since he had a somewhat louder voice.

"C'mon, maybe Spike is in his room" said Lyra, signaling Big Mac to follow her to Spike's room.

A quiet creak escaped as Lyra opened the door with her magic, glad that her magic had returned to it's regular strength as it was before.

She was met with a passed out dragon with one claw on his member, quickly explaining on what had happened.

Lyra blushed and backed away from the room, then told Big Mac that he was sleeping, embarrassed on what would happen if he saw Spike.

"He's sleeping, probably before he could prepare towels or food for us, I'm gonna go dry off at home, you should too"

Lyra quickly remembered that Big Mac lived in Sweet Apple Acres, and offered to dry off at her home, and could maybe have a snack if Bon Bon was nice enough. Lyra and Big Mac trotted through the street, avoiding other ponies as much as possible to avoid spoilers and got to Bon Bon and Lyra's as fast as possible and knocked on the door. They were greeted with Bon Bon's suspicious face, and asked the obvious question of

"Where have you been?"

Lyra was forced to lie by saying, "I helped Big Mac here carry a few carts of apples from Sweet Apple Acres to Ponyville"

The lie worked and changed Bon Bon's mood to a more welcoming mood.

Lyra shed some light on what they were there for furthermore by informing and asking Bon Bon if she and Big Mac could borrow some towels and if she could prepare some food, perhaps some dandelion sandwiches or bananas. Bon Bon did as what was told and prepared sandwiches.

"Thank you for the snack, Bon!" said Lyra.

"Its the least you can do, since you actually worked today" said Bon Bon proudly.

"Eeyup" agreed Big Mac, reinforcing the lie was true.

Bon Bon happily watched the two eat, and suddenly wondered why they were so close today, she barely hangs out with any stallions, and this led her to jumping to conclusions. She'd deal with this later.

"We're gonna head out again and head back to Sweet Apple Acres to load some cider barrels and transport them to Ponyville, Big Mac here told that me that he's got several orders to fill" Lyra lied again.

"What time do you think are you going to get back?" asked Bon Bon.

"Uh…" Lyra looked at the clock, it was 1:53 PM. "Maybe five."

With the answer, Bon Bon said farewell with a big smile glad that her roommate was actually doing something useful, or so she thought.

Lyra and Big Mac travelled not in the Ponyville outskirts, so they travelled in between the houses in the alleyways to avoid spoilers. Unfortunately for them, Bon Bon caught the sight of them turning the corner, which was absolutely not the way to Sweet Apple Acres…

Once again, Lyra and Big Mac scanned if anypony was in the castle, and expecting to see Spike greet them. There was a greeting, but it was not so formal, seeing Spike running hallway to hallway, door to door with supplies and tools multitasking to get multiple chores done in a hurry until Spike came out through a door carrying a bed sheet and tripping on the sheets, falling on his face, allowing him to be wary of his guests who have returned.

"Oh, I've been looking for you guys!" Spike's eyes were still spinning around for a moment.

"I invited Big Mac over, just to dry off and have a snack, since you know…" *nudge nudge* Lyra preferred not to tell Spike she found him passed out on the floor, claw on his "bad dragon".

"Oh, I gotcha" said Spike with a wink. "So…why'd you come back?"

"We just had to pick up our stuff, check on you, and maybe help out if you weren't done with the chores, and by the looks of it, you need some help. What time did the Princess say she and her friends say they were coming back?"

"Well, thats just it, Lyra, they didn't say anything!"

"Oh…well now… then lets get started! I'll tell Big Macintosh to keep an eye out if anypony is coming, what should I do?"

"Use this crystal clear shine wax and tidy up the magic table, then dust off the ceiling banners" Spike handed the bottle of wax and a duster.

Lyra got to work on the table, careful not to activate anything that could somehow be connected to the mane 6, since Spike told a short story about their connections when Lyra had asked where they were watching the premier, which then had the followup question "How does it work?" and others.

After finishing cleaning the magic table, Lyra neglected the rest of her job which was dusting the banners, since they were too high up. Lyra got the idea of the plan earlier, and it seemed now was the perfect time. Lyra levitated a bucket of water from one of Spike's work stations and kicked it over , causing a ruckus, Spike came to clean it up with his mop and cleaned up the puddle, only to be also levitated over to where the mane 6 thrones were, mainly Fluttershy's throne, Spike noticed that Lyra was perched on top of Fluttershy's throne, clopping, making sensational moans which were noticeably forced, but it was enough for Spike to get hard on.

"Oh Spike…"

"I've heard that dragons are rough when engaged in intercourse…"

"R-really?" said Spike, surprised about the fact being told and thinking back to when he woke up a half hour after fapping.

"Or so I thought…" added Lyra, with a seductive voice.

"You saw?" Spike blushed thinking that Lyra saw what he did to contest the arousal of watching her and Big Mac get it on.

"I'd say I only saw the results, but from there I can see that your performance was not impressive"

This had Spike fired up, offended that he was technically in the minority in the dragons' sexuality career category. Lyra's form of character suddenly changed to seductive, just to lure him in and start to get some momentum.

"Well I'll tell you for a fact that I can f…. buck you right here right now!" Spike raised his voice, now heavily echoing up into the high ceiling of the mane 6 meeting place.

"Afraid to swear, eh?" teased Lyra further.

"I can fuck you right where you lie and I guarantee you I won't pass out!" Spike felt what he just said was wrong, but was too infuriated from being insulted to dwell on it.

Lyra noticed slight stuttering and uncertainty in his tone. Lyra challenged Spike, and Spike preferred not to back out, since backing out of challenges are not part of a dragon's nature, so he thinks.

Spike climbed up on the side of Fluttershy's throne and grabbed Lyra by the horn, dragging her head to his throbbing penis. Lyra did not hesitate and opened her mouth and salivated, coating Spike's dick in a warm aura. She had to admit that being grabbed by the horn hurt a bit, shame on Spike's part.

"Yeeeaaah…hehe" Spike forced as much of his shaft into Lyra's mouth, but not able to overwhelm Lyra because his size was but only for a young dragon.

Spike let go of Lyra's horn, thinking that forcing him into her would bring in some obedience, but the point of Lyra's plan was to have Spike think he was in control of the situation.

Claws freed, Spike now had a more controllable ability to thrust, up until he almost stumbled and fell off the throne, and then went to just sitting on the throne, and from there Lyra continued giving him a hard blow job. Spike suddenly had the urge to switch and fuck Lyra in her pussy, and signaled for her to stop, but she was too carried away in sucking off her first dragon. Being a dragon, Spike's patience was short-lived, Spike did indeed feel control over Lyra and her body, and this caused him to grow to the size of a teen dragon, like in the early stages of his greed he had on his birthday. Being a larger size, Spike forced Lyra to stop sucking his dick, which was now double the size, and again grabbed her by the horn, the second time this happened is when Lyra thought of needing to speak up.

"Can you not grab me by the horn? It'd actually be fine with my tail or mane" asked Lyra

This had Spike angry, feeling the sense of disobedience from his fucktoy, he dropped Lyra onto the floor, ass facing towards him. Lyra was still trying to get up from the fall, as Spike actually had the strength to lift her up to his face. Getting her balance back, Lyra's body was intruded once again, this time in her mare hood, which turned out that Spike was pummeling her in that location with his growing member, now larger than Big Mac's girth. The skeptical face on Lyra earlier was gone and replaced with fear, scared if she could take Spike's size and still growing, also thrusts going in quicker motion, which probably came with the package of the growth.

"Aaaahaaahaaaa!" Lyra screamed, holding in her climax for as long as she can, but couldn't as her efforts were overpowered with each thrust, releasingviolently.

Her release was clogged the long shaft penetrating her, so instead of shooting out of her spectacularly, it just leaked out down her thigh. Lyra's vision went blurry, nearly passing out, but the penetration kept her awake and alert, no longer enjoying it. Spike's climax was still nowhere to be seen, looking like that this will be a long time before Lyra would be given a break, and then who knows what would happen next.

"Spike…want…pony…to scream!"

Lyra did as she was told and fulfilled Spike's scream and pain fetish and wailed, echoing through the halls and all the way into Big Mac's ears, he knew what was up, and did not dare to look around, and so he stayed by the door on the watch, now and then playing with his cock with the sounds he was overhearing.

"Waaaah!" the screaming Lyra was forcing out of her mouth started tiring her, some screams signs of actual pain, and others having her voice crack up.

The overgrown dragon that used to be the little dragon known as Spike started slapping Lyra's plot, creating a red area around her lyre cutie mark. The carelessness that overtook Spike took it's toll, sloppily splashing precum and puddles of Lyra's climax everywhere, mostly soaking and staining Fluttershy's throne, but Fluttershy's not the one the complain, right? Lyra lost track of the time for how long she's been getting fucked, but at one point Spike's growth reached a constant and stable phase, and then later showing that he was getting tired. Spike's growling got more quiet, and the thrusts were slow enough so that Lyra could get accustomed to the beat, but she still did not feel Spike release, what was up with that?

Spike suddenly roared, making the room shake. He breathed a hearty amount of fire and quickly picked up the pace to incredible speed, waking up Lyra from her bored stupor with a deep gasp, which afterwards had to bite her lip to stop her from climaxing a second time and passing out, since the 1st one blurred her vision severely. Spike continued the high speed thrusting of his dick into Lyra while spilling his hot cum into the small mare he had been playing with. Spike fell, letting Lyra go, falling flat on the crystal floor once again, letting her climax go all over the floor, along with the mixture of Spike's cum. Lyra's tail grew weak and fell on the cum soaked floor, along with Lyra and Spike's consciousness. Spike truly proved to Lyra that dragons are rough sex partners, she'll prefer not to do this again, however she found enjoyment in Spike's company.

At the front door of the castle, Big Mac had accidentally relieved himself on the castle door, and then a half hour later Big Mac grew tired waiting for Lyra and/or Spike and left the castle at a four o' clock-ish time.

3 hours had passed, and Lyra woke up. She noticed Spike returned to his baby dragon size, curled up in her hooves. The room looked like it had been cleaned, her mane and tail still feeling sticky and thick. Spike had woken up earlier and cleaned up the room, not disturbing her.

"Spike?" Lyra whispered to the dragon in her hooves, his claws wrapped around her.

"Twilight, just 5 more minutes…" Spike mumbled.

Spike had returned to his normal self, an innocent and loving dragon, Lyra preferred this kind of Spike, instead of being raped and facefucked. It was heartbreaking for Lyra to leave Spike, but the least she can do is carry him to his bed basket in his room. Lyra walked through the dark, cold halls of Twilight's castle. None of the mane 6 have gotten back yet, this had Lyra slightly worried. Surely Spike could take care of himself, if he needed help, she'd be there. Lyra trotted toward the exit, seeing that it was very dark outside. Using her horn's light to guide her, she entered her house and realized it was ominously quiet.

"Bon…Bon?"

A force tackled her into a sleep, waking up blindfolded hearing the words

"You didn't really work today, did you? You naughty mare. I should've expected you to get knocked up with a stallion like Big Mac. But tonight you'll learn that you only need me. Your mistress…"

Lyra felt something warm approaching her mouth, not knowing that she was having her face sit on by her roommate.


End file.
